


You Can't Change The Past…

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s01e22 The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, Family fluff and angst, Scrooge tries to save everyone again, The triplets want their mom ;-;, Time Travel, and Della.. Della why…, jol's okay writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: There are many things, we wished to be changed but even with time travel, sometimes you still can't… Occurs in a time travel episode. (Pleeease be caught up with the series, the Della story is heavily involved here…)





	You Can't Change The Past…

Scrooge and the triplets had been breaking time and space all day, learning old cultures and what their uncle was like when he was young. Scrooge was ready to go home, but the triplets had other plans.

"Alright lads." Scrooge began, adjusting the time machine to the present. "Let's go home before we mess up time any futher-" only to be interrupted by Dewey, who impulsively jumped on him, grabbing the time machine. "Wha- Lad what are you doing?!" Scrooge exclaimed, surpised. Before he could even finished, Dewey adjusted the time machine. The time machine lit up for a split second, it's words, 10 years 6 months ago, glowed brightly.

The four landed on the ground with a thud, the time machine landing beside them. Scrooge attempted to get the time machine working again, but to no avail, while the triplets looked around, trying to figure out where they were. They were greeted with a beautiful black sky, the moonlight shining brighter than they've ever seen. And in the middle of the empty landscape, stood a single rocket ship, The Spear Of Selene.

"Is this-" Dewey begin. "The time your mother left" Scrooge finished, with a hint of guilt in his voice. "Kids." Scrooge closed his eyes, hitting his cane to give the signal that he was giving an order, "You have to stay put. We can't risk any-" opening it again, only to find the triplets missing. " _sigh_ changes…" 

Panting, the three ran to an isolated corner, hoping that Uncle Scrooge wouldn't notice they were gone. When everyone had composed themselves, Huey broke the silence. 

Huey: "Dewey what were you thinking?! I told you to adjust the time machine such that we could see our mom but not like this!" 

Dewey: "I made a mistake okay?! You so smart next time you adjust it!"

Huey: "Fine!"

Dewey: "Fine!"

Huey: "Fine!"

Dewey: "Ahh fine!"

Louie: "Can we just get on with it please?"

Both of them turned to Louie, who clearly looked really uncomfortable with the current situation and wanted to just get out of here as soon as possible. They both nodded, and the three headed their way to the only rocket standing in front of them.

Huey: "Any smart ideas, Dewford? Since you got us here in the first place."

Dewey rolled his eyes, before replying. "Since we're here, we should go stop our Mom while we can." The other two brightened at the idea of living with their mother and nodded. Just then, Della appeared, peaking behind a bush to ensure that nobody was around, before walking to the rocket.

"I can't believe it, she actually stole the rocket…" Louie stated, sadly, frowning. Dewey and Huey looked at him again, it was rare when their youngest brother was so emotional. They gazed sadly at their Mom, who was now climbing up the rocket. "At least we have the chance to change her decision now. Come on!" Dewey said, trying to lighten the mode, giving a signal to move as he ran ahead. Huey and Louie smiled, following behind him. They were going to change the future, for the better.

Scrooge walked around, trying to repress any memories this terrible place brought him, at the same time searching frantically for the triplets. His face lit up, as he found the triplets, at the foot of his greatest mistake. "Lads, there you are!" He exclaimed, running to them.

Louie: "Ughh… why must everything have stairs"

Huey: "Mom, please, its us! Please don't leave us! Please!"

Dewey: "Please! Mom, don't!"

"NOO!" The boys screamed, as Della closed the rocket door behind her. They struggled, trying to the top of the rocket. Realisation hit Scrooge as he finally figured out why they were here. These kids, wanted to convince their mother not to go. They wanted their Mom back. He wanted too, but had accepted that he could no longer change anything. He glanced worriedly at the triplets, knowing that Della couldn't hear them and they could get themselves killed.

"Lads, please, get down from there!" Scrooge screamed. Della was going to start the engine any second, and the force would blow them off the ladder. "NO!" The triplets shouted back, holding the rungs of the ladder, trying to get their footing. 

 

Strong winds circled around them, as the rocket engine started, blowing Huey's hat away. "My hat!" Huey shouted. "So close-" Louie groaned, dangling on the rung of the ladder. Scrooge held on to anything solid, trying not to be blown away by the wind.

Scrooge: "Lads, please! Della made her decision to do this, you can't change her mind!"

Huey, Dewey and Louie: "But she's our Mom!"

Louie: "We can't just let her go!"

Dewey: "Don't you want her back too, Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge: "Della can't hear you anymore, that door was specially built to be soundproof. I'm sorry, lads but it's too late. Some things are better left alone.."

"And if you stay there, you're gonna get yourselves killed! I can't lose you all too.." Scrooge shouted, his eyes watering up. The triplet's eyes watered up too, and after a moment of silence, they smiled, and begin climbing down the ladder. However, the wind around them grew stronger, and flung Louie off the ladder.

Scrooge, Huey and Dewey: "LOUIE!" 

Scrooge managed to catch him, sighing in relief. The other two quickly got down from the ladder and together, they ran away from the rocket as far as they could. "GET DOWN!" Scrooge ordered, using his body to protect the triplets. The rocket launched into space, as the four of them watch it disappear into the inky blackness of the night.

They headed to the control room, where a younger version of Scrooge is desperately trying to guide Della through the cosmic storm. Scrooge looked away, unable to handle the guilt the outcome of the situation had. Soon enough, Della's voice cut out, the screen blinking words in red, "Transmission Lost". They stared blankly, tears streaming down their faces as they accepted this horrible fate. 

The triplets bounded over to Scrooge, hugging him. Scrooge reciprocate, despite not liking hugs, knowing how much they need it. They stayed like that for a minute, before Scrooge pulled out the time machine, set to 'Present'. 

Scrooge: "Ready to go home?"

The triplets nodded and Scrooge pressed the button of the time machine, sending them back to the present time in the mansion. "Hey, you guys are back!" Webby exclaimed, running over to them.

Webby: "How was it?"

Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie: "Alright."

The four of them locked eye contact, smiling before heading to their separate directions, with Webby jumping in excitement beside the triplets.

Webby: "What was Scrooge like when he was young? Did you ask young Scrooge what his favourite stuff was? Oh, and did you all travel back to the time where Scrooge captured a Sword Horse? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" 

They may not have their Mom anymore, but at least, they still had their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty proud of this one too, even though it was kinda the toughest to make. It first came as a random idea when we were discussing about time travel and I wanted to write it, since I'm very sure it won't happen in the series. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
